1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal and, more particularly, to a portable terminal with a structure improved to enhance sound quality transmitted from a speaker to a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various portable terminals such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants and smart phones that can be used as mobile phones and personal digital assistants have been developed. Recently, such portable terminals include more functions and can be used not only as for voice phone calls, or for sending/receiving data and, managing high-capacity personal information, but also for playing various multimedia files such as music and moving pictures.
A portable terminal that can be used for voice phone calls and for playing multimedia files includes a speaker for transmitting sounds to a user correctly and clearly and providing the user with a satisfactory sound effect. Korean Patent Laid-open Gazette No. 2004-0054148 discloses such a speaker device comprising a speaker that protrudes from a front case such that an end of the speaker is inserted into a user's ear during the phone call so that sounds can be correctly and clearly transmitted to the user. However, according to the above, this device is mainly designed effectively to transmit sounds to the user during the phone call, and thus there is a limit in providing sounds reproduced from a multimedia file with adequate effects to the user.
Meanwhile, the conventional portable terminal generally does not have an additional space to install a resonator that amplifies sound waves generated by a speaker because the portable terminal is light and thin. As a result, there is a problem in that the user may hear sounds which are not accurately reproduced by the speaker, that is, the bass characteristics of the sound are lowered and treble is distorted.